green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violette Brunswick
Violette Brunswick (バイオレット・ブランズウィック Baioretto Buranzūikku)'' is one of the main protagonists in '''Our Commitment. '''She is the adoptive daughter of Vio Brunswick. She was raised in isolation for seven years. However, thanks to Julie Malachite, she is able to undergo tip-top social experiences at the age of eighteen. Rei Chastrue is also largely involved in ensuring her safety ever since childhood. She is now living in the beach house with Andrei Castleton, Jukyo Pomona, Linford Dartmouth, and Bellatrix Cal Poly. Biography 'Appearance' Violette has fluffy, coral hair locks styled in a chin-length bob with fringes reaching her eyebrows. She sports three small pansies on the left portion of her hair. Violette is noted for having a pretty face and a petite body. It is hinted that many of the guys in her dance class adore her. Inside the dance studio, she wears her hair in a low ponytail and dons a plain white jacket. On her date with Linford, she has her locks in a messy bun and her attire consists of a white off-shoulder smock and black leggings. She also wears brown boots. On special occasions, Violette wears a pale, off-shoulder dress and white sandals. In the first few chapters, Violette is typically seen wearing her white blouse with a light pink cardigan on top, her teal skirt and her black stockings. The reason she wears her cardigan is to conceal a bandaged wound on her right forearm. The cut is there due to a suicidal attempt a few years before. Violette's most distinguishable accessories are the three purple Violets stuck on her hair, which she proceeds to adorn at all times. She takes this off only when she is inside the beach house. Violette's appearance is strikingly similar to that of her mother's, apart from her hair colour and style. She constantly wears a simple silver ring on her pinky finger, which was given by her mother. Violette's concept outfit consists of a white and grey ombre dress with detachable, grey, off-shoulder puff sleeves, a navy belt around her waist alongside a Sweet Violet, a pair of black lace stockings and white flats with one navy bow on top of each shoe. She wears a simple silver ring on her pinky finger and a bracelet with small flowers. 'Personality' Due to the incident that had occurred in her childhood, Violette isn't very much fond of people. Despite this, she remains as a person with a sympathetic nature. She speaks in a polite manner even as she spurts out offensively impolite things. Violette can also be childish around the people she is comfortable with. She is initially bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all of people except Julie. At first, she has a strong disliking to Bellatrix due to her relationship with Andrei. She is clumsy and bit shy. She is fond of saying the phrase ''"C'est déplaisant" when she is annoyed. She is also self-conscious about she looks. She is determined and doesn't like people getting in her way. She can be rather indifferent and inconsiderate when it comes to protecting someone she holds dear, as she doesn't care about anyone else other than the one they intend to care for. She is also very hesitant and stubborn when it comes to helping people she doesn't trust. She is shown to be exceptionally good at acting—this is proven when she goes as far as deceiving other people to get what she wants. She is horrible at defending herself, leading her to avoid getting into fights. Home-schooled by her mother as a child, Violette didn't make as much friends and became hostile towards strangers due to her father. She is often asked if she relies on Andrei Castleton—she usually responds in denial, seeing as she doesn't want to be involved in any gimmick Andrei gets himself into. There is a scene in the second chapter wherein Violette lies to Linford Dartmouth concerning her connection with Andrei, telling him that they've "just met half an hour ago." ''It is shown that Violette falls in love at the drop of a hat, without knowing the concept of what real love is. As time flies, she is shown to be incredibly laid back. 'History' Violette was sent to an academic school for her education when she was a child. Although she always claims to have had an admirable class, she dropped out of school due to her teachers and classmates poking fun at her for five years. Shortly before, Violette was adopted as a replacement for Vio's five year old daughter who died in a fire. Her father then left the family with another woman due to him thinking that his wife had gone insane. Violette's adoptive sisters despise her due to her clumsiness and her way of speaking politely; this, coupled with negligence by the whole family (excluding her mother), causes her to develop hatred towards people and believing that ''"everyone is bad." At the age of eleven, she was home-schooled by her mother, Vio Brunswick, until she turned sixteen. During her childhood, Rei would always visit Violette and would often bring her books for the both of them to read. Rei, with the passion for drawing, teaches Violette to have a hobby like hers. However, ever since Violette gets a boy she likes (whom she has only talked to for a week), the distance grows between her and Rei. Story Violette meets Andrei during an Arts convention held at a local mall. Andrei sits behind the placed desks as one of the guests of honour amidst the people in line alongside Jukyo Pomona. The main branch of the company Majestueux arrives not long before the meet-and-greet with Andrei begins. One of the members of the franchise pushes their way through the crowds to see Andrei. Other people in line witness this and begin running towards him and the other artists as well. Andrei then becomes surrounded by people, unable to speak. Violette, upon seeing this, isn't exactly pleased—she steps in to berate the fans before sitting down once again. After the session ends, Andrei offers to return the favour by treating her to lunch, leaving Jukyo alone in the process. Much to Andrei's surprise, Violette abruptly scolds a child in the diner for being too noisy. He notices that she doesn't talk unless he asks a question and that she gets bothered by the little things. Andrei then invites her to Jukyo's party the next day; this, however, is rejected by Violette because she doesn't want to be involved. When Andrei stumbles upon Rei Chastrue, she warns him about Violette and tells him to watch over her. Shortly after, Bellatrix moves to France to pursue Andrei in order to get him back to his singing career. Bellatrix sends Violette a few plushes that she made on her own as friendly gifts after not being able to see each other after many years. Violette does not realise this, thus she keeps rejecting her presents. The latter soon feels lonely after Andrei becomes busy due to Bellatrix's plans with him. Not long after this, Violette finds out about her intentions and decides to confront Bellatrix. The next day, Vio approves of Bellatrix moving into her apartment and sharing the same room with Violette. Later on, Linford moves into the beach house to spend his last months in France. Andrei finds out about this as soon as he gets home, calling Violette immediately. Upon meeting Linford, the man invites her to stay, with Andrei and Jukyo having no objections. Bellatrix also comes with her to stay. After two days of getting to know about Violette, Linford decides that she will take his place and continue his works. Due to Violette being a shut-in for six years, she never understood what love is. She easily falls for Linford and is prepared to drop her career in order to be with him. Violette doesn't show up in the dance studio for two days. Julie Malachite spots her on her date with Linford in the park and stalks the both of them until they stop in front of a train station. Julie immediately realises what their relationship with each other is and supports them until the day she and Linford meet. Andrei then finds out that Violette put her efforts to a halt. He confronts Linford and decides to talk to him about it. In the middle of the conversation, Violette interrupts and decides to cut ties with Andrei. She runs away with Linford to the fields where they sit down for the night. Before they were able to kiss, Linford stops and tells her his intentions. Violette realises her mistake, apologises, and breaks up with him. In the next three days, Linford isn't anywhere in the summerhouse—Violette then receives a text from Julie telling her his whereabouts. She bolts to a hospital and sees Sylvanna beside Linford, who is lying on a stretch bed. Jukyo drops by the hospital a day after hearing about Linford's condition. He then asks why he didn't tell him about his sickness a few months before, to which Linford responds with a joke. Jukyo rings Andrei's phone to tell him about Linford's current state. Violette and Andrei make up as he tells her to run to the hospital because she's "needed." Violette agrees, but then stops to a halt after bumping into Sylvanna, who stands in front of the hospital room. When Violette realises that Linford means much more to Sylvanna than to herself, she steps back and lets her walk inside alone. Our Commitment Violette is seen in the final chapter in a wedding gown. Her name is also printed on the newspaper with the headline "Dartmouth: Replaced?" In the prologue, Violette is seen to be working on an animation with the Our Commitment logo on the workspace. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Violette appears in a crossover comic named Our Commitment × Portuland, with Andrei accompanying her throughout the pages. Our Commitment: Rotten Violette appears in Our Commitment: Rotten, a spin-off revolving around her childhood. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Violette appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Violette's scene: Aleksandra is sitting on the carpet alongside Bellatrix, Julie, and Violette. When their food is served and is placed on the coffee table, Aleksandra decides that they take a picture before eating. When the image is printed, Violette's glasses is seen to be reflecting the flash from the camera. When she is about to eat, the steam from Violette's soup fog her glasses. Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Violette is seen in many scenes with the characters below: • Vio Brunswick • Andrei Castleton • Julie Malachite • Linford Dartmouth • Jukyo Pomona • Shinto Viridian • Sylvanna Harlequin • Bellatrix Cal Poly • Aleksandra Honeydew • Laurus Jade • … • … Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Violette appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! along with Julie and Jukyo. ''Your Eyes'' Violette appears in Your Eyes album art. Character Relationships * Vio Brunswick - Violette is adopted by Vio a year after her daughter dies, who was named "Violette" as well. Although she appears to despise people, she adores her mother very much—she also mentions that she'd never replace Vio with anyone else. This is also proven Our Commitment: Rotten. * Andrei Castleton - Violette's best friend and love interest. After knowing about Linford's condition, Andrei talks to Violette and apologises in order to make up with her. He tells her to run to the hospital because she's needed, and that she needs to "follow her heart." Andrei helps her finish Linford's animations to fufill her promise. Andrei is also by Violette's side in Our Commitment × Portuland where they act like a couple. When Bellatrix asks to give up her career for Linford, Violette remembers Andrei and the memories they have together as they work on their comics; this motivates her to reject Bellatrix. *Linford Dartmouth - Despite Violette's hatred towards people, she respects Linford due to her liking to his artworks and animations. She later also falls in love with him. *Laurus Jade - Violette's friend and former school teacher in Our Commitment. In the later chapters, he begins hanging out with both Andrei and Violette. After her argument with Andrei, Laurus promises to watch over Violette. He also helps her with the pending projects Linford leaves behind for Violette to take care of. In Our Commitment: Rotten, ''he appears as the only teacher who doesn't make fun of her. *Jukyo Pomona - Acquaintance of Violette. He helps her with her artworks other than Andrei's. *Aleksandra Honeydew - Violette's best friend in ''Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet and Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday!. Aleksandra initially regards Violette as a goddess when she brings her food and water after during the preparation of her rhythmic ribbon contest. *Tiana Kelly - Her former enemy and classmate in'' Our Commitment: Rotten.'' *Rei Chastrue - Violette's former classmate and a friend of her mother. *Julie Malachite - Her friend in Our Commitment: Rotten and Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet. *Viridi Lia - Violette's friend. *Nero Crimoñta - he eavesdrops into Violette's argument and tells Vio about it. *Sylvanna Harlequin - She gives Violette a pair of figure skating boots on her birthday. Her conversation with Hairia also gets interrupted by Violette due to the unsettling topic. During the argument, she defends Hairia and is soon stopped by Louis and Shinto. *Bellatrix Cal Poly - Her friend. She appears in a scene with Violette in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet ''and ''Our Commitment: Rotten. ''She is a childhood friend of Violette, and also a former partner of Andrei. She moves to France to pursue Andrei after hearing about his new career. She becomes an obstacle between the relationship of Andrei and Violette. The latter first yelled at Bellatrix for trying to convince Andrei to give up his career. *Shinto Viridian - He defends Violette during an argument with Hairia and Sylvanna. He is also the one to tell her about Andrei's case of obliviousness. *Hairia Feldgrau - Violette interrupts her in the middle of a conversation with Sylvanna. She later makes up with her, stating her intentions and saying that she thought Hairia "was trying to say something about Linford."'' Trivia General: *Violette is a replacement for Vio's deceased daughter, whose name was also Violette. *The flower she has on the right side of her waist is a "Sweet Violet." These symbolize modesty. *Violette's name is French for "Viola." Our Commitment: *Violette appears in the animated trailer alongside Andrei. She is also introduced in the exclusive animated trailer (Brunswick) with Louis Forrest, Shinto Viridian, Jukyo Pomona and Bellatrix Cal Poly. *Violette appears on television in Aleksandra's trailer (Honeydew) Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet: *Violette appears in the cover with Andrei, Aleksandra, Vio, Shinto, and Jukyo. *Vio has a bobblehead that looks strikingly similar to Violette. *In Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, ''Violette is the only character with a different outfit. *The ending cover of the comic shows Violette along with Hairia, Sylvanna, Jukyo, Julie, and Bellatrix. * Violette appears in Shinto Viridian's exclusive trailer (''Viridian). Our Commitment × Portuland: *Violette tries to hit Michelle with a "Bench&Bath" towel several times throughout the comic. Other: *The pansies on the left portion of her hair symbolize love and affection; this, being an important trait of Violette. *Her nickname may be "Flower," since Vio calls out to her twice with said name.